Fair Game
by Voluptuous
Summary: COLLAB WITH SLEEP-SILENT! College life is never just about the grades. Grimmjow frequently finds something else on his mind, or someone else. But Ichigo's already taken? Pfft- since when has a little competition stopped him? YAOI. GrimIchiShiro. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter I- All Aboard

Title- Fair Game.

Summary- COLLAB WITH SLEEP-SILENT! College life is never just about the grades. Grimmjow finds something else frequently on his mind, or _someone_ else. Unfortunately, Ichigo's already taken? Pfft- since when has a little competition stopped him?

A/N- This is an equal collaboration **sleep-silent** and i. She has contributed a lot to its creation, so it would be great if you would all go check her out and thank her! She's really great. She's planning on starting a new story that I've had the honour of beta-ing, so you should follow her too!

This is a yaoi story, so prepare yourselves for SMUT. And please leave a review! Tell us what you think! We are both eagerly awaiting your response; that's TWO people you can make really happy, with just ONE review! Sounds like a great deal to me? ;)

* * *

_"Sometimes you make choices in life and sometimes choices make you."_ — Gayle Forman.

* * *

All aboard.

We're going to college.

Excited?

No?

Neither am I.

Out of all the places I would end up after high school, college actually won out. I don't know if I'm happy or sad.

Just surprised I guess.

The most surprising thing had been the invite to a fraternity house, though. That definitely came out of the blue.

I didn't think I was smart enough for college, I didn't go the extra mile or anything like that. I simply got a diploma. That's all I need though, right? College is overrated anyway.

I guess I'll find out soon enough. According to the guy managing the intercom, we'll be there soon—one hour.

We're riding a train. A stupid fucking train. We've been going north for about six hours now; it's something that would take half as much time by airplane. Too bad airfare was too expensive. And it was only going to get worse from here. First I can't pay for airfare, next it's going to be books, then food. Unless I can get a job—because, you know, money helps.

I still don't know what I'm going to do when I get there, how I'll establish myself. I just hope it's not like high school. I can't deal with that.

I wonder who I'll meet. By the look of the passengers, I can see a few who are probably getting off with me; but they just look like duds. What a bummer. I guess college really isn't like in the movies. Oh well.

One more stop, just one more scoop of passengers climbing aboard. Then the campus and it's all new territory for me.

The train came to a jerking stop, the cabin settled and the people stirred; some looked around, then got up, freeing some seats that would soon be occupied. I stayed settled, seat reclined and eyes barely open. I watched half-heartedly as a small stream of people curiously scooted down the aisle. Many more youthful faces joined than at the last stops. Maybe someone interesting would show up.

Who cares anyway? I don't. You can't really expect much in certain situations, you know? So, I'm pretty sure trains fit under that category.

I closed my eyes instead and figured I'd suffer through this last stretch of land then head to my dorm and sleep the day away.

"Excuse me."

I really didn't want to open my eyes. "What?"

"Do you mind?"

I reluctantly lifted an eyelid, and stared into a pair of earthy brown eyes framed by ginger lashes. The youth leant over me: peachy lips upturned coyly, freckled cheeks tinted and rosy, and bright-fucking-orange bangs that hung like fire, falling past his collarbones, yet flaring wildly at the same time.

That colour though! Persimmon orange, vermillion orange, pumpkin orange, tangerine orange, burnt orange, traffic-cone orange, sunset orange- whatever you wanted to call it, it was amazing.

And let's not forget those lovely collarbones peaking out from the neckline of the extra-large shirt he drowned in, as that delectably lithe torso gave way to mile long legs, hugged tightly by dark jeans and dirty combat boots.

He looked like he was in his early twenties; alluring, fresh, intelligent with an irresistible dose of charm.

This kid was fucking hot. I was not prepared for that and I caught myself gawking—but not before he'd caught me. His eyebrows lifted up, eyes dimmed. I was awarded an unimpressed glare. Oops.

Glancing at the vacant seat to my left, then back at him, I shook my head in response.

It didn't take him long to get settled. When he did, he pulled out his phone and some ear buds. Reclining his seat to match mine, and listening to music, I assumed. It didn't last long though, no sooner than two minutes later he was sitting back up and pulling his ear buds out.

He just stared. I didn't blame him if he was trying to get back at me for earlier, but what the fuck?

"What's your name?" He asked simply. I sat there confused before answering.

"Grimmjow." I stated flatly.

"Nice hair Grimmjow," He praised, voice lingering on the strange syllables. "Is that natural?"

"Completely." I rolled my eyes, exasperated. So it's the hair, I should have guessed.

Did i mention my hair was blue, of all things? There was probably a million ways to describe it too, especially since it changed colours when wet. I didn't have the right to be so impressed with Ichigo's fiery head of hair, when my own was as blue as the sky.

"I'm Ichigo," he put his hand out to shake. "Are you on your way to the university?"

"I am."

Then I tried not to be flat, so I flashed a half smile and glanced at his eyes—sultry brown, innocent eyes. I liked them.

"Same," he huffed a quick breath and sat back in his seat. "Well, maybe I'll see you around, Grimmjow."

Oh, God, why did you let him exist? I thought perfection wasn't real? I mean, just the way he said my name made me all fidgety, what the hell.

Maybe I _will_ see him around.

Or not.

"Hello?" He spoke, phone to his ear.

He blushed suddenly. "Yeah I'm… Shut up…I know but…" Who could he be talking to?

Ducking his head and smiling, the crimson painted on his face deepened. Was he talking to a boyfriend or something?

"I'll be there soon, Shiro." He assured, voice practically a growl, clearly somewhat embarrassed.

He definitely had a boyfriend. I mean, his tone couldn't have been any more provocative.

I guess that should be obvious just by looking at him; being single wasn't possible with looks like those.

Oh well.

* * *

I thought college was going to be boring. I swear it wasn't like in the movies.

I was so wrong.

Sometime along that train ride, shit changed. I mean, it's only the first day. I've barely even settled into my dorm.

Then there's this guy. Skin as white as snow with hair to match, eyes gleaming a sparkly gold that bled into black around the edges.

He's fucking hot—maybe as hot as that Ichigo guy. And he's on top of me. At first I was pleased, but that changed too.

"Oh come on," he purred, voice breathy between the little kisses he was placing on my neck. "I saw you looking."

Okay, yeah, he was right I guess. But in my defence he was doing it on purpose. You know, making me look.

It all started immediately after I walked into the dorm. Apparently, the guy I'm sharing it with is a little proud of his appearance; considering his shirt was off for no reason. Right away my eyes fell to his ripped abdomen: tight abs, and corded arms to supplement. Then to his chest, expressing a pretty compelling tattoo: pitch black ink in the shape of a circle, like some kind of crevice. Out of it encroached thick black stripes, enveloping his shoulders and running over his defined collarbones.

Aside from the tattoos, this guy had so many fucking piercings. Silver hoops gripped his lower lip and when he talked I caught a glimpse of a silver stud on his tongue. I almost didn't catch the ones on his ear—more studs, black this time, decorated both ears. Although, for the most part, his silky white hair veiled them; it was so long, I swear it touched his ass.

Yeah, sure- he was hot. But when he opened his mouth all that went to shit.

He beckoned me, trying to tease, but he was just an ass. I made the mistake of playing along for too long; my eyes trailed his body enough times for him to tackle me apparently.

That's how it happened. That was all the initiative he needed to attack me with his libido. What was wrong with him?

"What the fuck, quit it!" I yelled, pushing him by his shoulders. Man, he was set on getting his way. Because of that, I was set on getting him off me. Who did he think he was?

Finally, he got off. Although it wasn't my doing; his phone rang and he practically dove for it. This guy was a joke; he was so animated.

"Yeah, babe." He cheered, still trying to catch his breath. "I'm ready for ya… room six." He hung up soon after that.

Great, another one is coming.

"Shirosaki," he grinned, holding out his hand; a gesture I ignored. " 'Er, Shiro." He persisted, hand still out.

I warily shook his hand, hoping he'd leave me alone if I did.

"Grimmjow," I growled. "Look, could you… I dunno… not pull that shit again?"

He sucked his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "By all means." It was comical seeing the way he handled rejection.

Enough of that though, there was a shy knock at the door, Shirosaki leaped to it and swung it open—a giant smile on his face as another guy walked in.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo exclaimed, doe eyes lighting up in surprise.

Hey, it's Ichigo.

"Oh, it's you. Hey."

Shirosaki cut in, one hand on his sharply cut hips. "You guys know each other?" He asked accusingly.

"I saw him on the way here. We talked, but that's about it." Ichigo shrugged, oblivious as he set his bags down.

Wait a second.

Are these two dating?

Shirosaki must be who Ichigo was talking to on the train—_Shiro_—oh, yeah.

So, Ichigo is dating _him_. Why? He's an ass. And he totally came onto me. Does he not know that this fucker is a huge prick?

* * *

The world works in funny ways.

Sometimes it feels big, and sometimes it doesn't. Right now it feels tiny. Coincidence will do that, I suppose.

I thought the blue-haired guy with the sapphire eyes was just a passing moment, but I have a feeling I will be seeing a lot of him, especially considering he's sharing a room with my boyfriend.

Yep. That's right.

Shirosaki is my boyfriend, of three years and two months to be exact. But we've known each other a lot longer. There is no cutesy love story of how our relationship bloomed—we've simply been best friends for as long as I can remember, inseparable, joined at the hip.

Therefore, it only seemed natural when we took the term '_joined at the hip_' to a more literal level.

One thing led to another, and our comfortable cohabitation soon evolved into something more, yet not much different. Only, it was much less healthy. We had unknowingly developed a complete dependence on each other, and a noxious addiction. An _addiction _that hadn't been fed for too long, since we'd been separated all holidays.

I returned a slight smirk as i met his brazen golden eyes, before finally noticing his blatant lack of clothing.

"Where's your shirt?" My smirk was flipped in an instant. "I know you only got that tattoo recently, but you don't have to show it off all the damn time." I stormed past him to begin unpacking the bags he'd dumped by his bed.

"Che…" he crossed his arms and pouted, "I was just getting ready for you, _darling_. I know how you love to see these babies." Shiro flexed his thin arms to kiss the hard muscle, before I threw a white shirt across his face.

"Not everyone wants to see your pathetic guns, Shiro. I'm sure Grimmjow doesn't." I countered light-heartedly, with a conspiring wink in Grimmjow's direction. He seemed a bit uncomfortable between our banter.

"You're so mean! Anyone would think our love was doomed with the way you treat me, Ichi." Shiro sighed dramatically and collapsed across the bed I was leaning before. In a flurry of white hair he rolled, propped on his elbows as he leant over to watch me unpack.

"Says the one who refuses to unpack his own bags." I snorted, throwing his assortment of tight jeans. "Who's mean to who in this relationship?"

"Oh but you like it." He purred, licking his lips as our foreheads bumped together, and I was staring straight into seductive golden eyes, swimming in a sea of inky black.

"A-Anyway," I stuttered, averting my eyes and stumbling backwards. "I have to go unpack my own things."

Which was entirely true; I hadn't found my own room yet, or met my roommate. I hoped I was as lucky as Shiro in that regard; Grimmjow seemed like a nice guy, understanding too.

Unfortunately, I only made it halfway to the door, before surprisingly strong arms wrapped around my midsection. Shiro's firm chest moulded with mine, and I swear I could feel every one of his perfect abs.

His warm breath tickled my neck, as his hands began to wander.

"Leaving so soon?" he whispered, those devious hands finding the sensitive nipples beneath my shirt as his hips rolled into my backside. I couldn't help the slight hitch in breath, or the glaze that fogged my eyes and mind.

"Sh-Shi, not here." I protested as a shiver ran up my spine at his insistence. A shiver of weakness. I grit my teeth as I held back my desire, the fear of embarrassing myself before our guest quickly becoming a dull tug at my mind.

"Why not? It's my room." One of his hands dropped beneath my pants, and I realized in horror that he was consciously provoking me. He was trying to bring out that immoral personality lurking beneath my surface.

"Quit it you horny bastard!" I managed to free myself from his embrace. "Grimmjow's here! You can't just do what you want." Then I turned on my heel with finality, intent on making it to the door, despite my trembling knees.

I almost made it. I was so close! But he was upon me in another second, spinning and pinning me to the wall next to the door, pierced lips attacking mine, and studded tongue sweeping my mouth.

It took him no more than three seconds, using his lips and hands as I flailed uselessly, to bring me to the point of no return. His lips left me disoriented, face flushed, stomach coiled and eyes darkened; all so Shiro could turn to share his empowering eyes with his roommate.

"Grimmjow doesn't mind, does he?" Shiro asserted.

I couldn't see the glance they exchanged as Shiro leant over me, hands still moving over my body. I did however, catch a glimpse of the snarl across Grimmjow's lips as he stalked from the room, barely shy of slamming the door behind him. But soon, all thoughts of him were swept from my mind with Shiro's next dominating kiss.


	2. Chapter II- Confessions

Title- Fair Game.

Summary- COLLAB WITH SLEEP-SILENT! Collage life is never just about the grades. Grimmjow frequently finds something else on his mind, or someone else. But Ichigo's already taken? Pfft- since when has a little competition stopped him?

A/N- This is an equal collaboration between sleep-silent and i, although a lot has changed since we first started it. This chapter, and the next were mostly put together months ago and have been gathering dust since as we tried to work out what we were doing with this. Our lives have been consumed by alternate passions recently, and i wont be continuing this beyond the 3 chapters that im putting together now. Please read and enjoy them though :)

* * *

That's it. I can't stand him.

I should have known what kind of person he was right away. Shirt off, massive flirt, won't take no for an answer. He's just some cocky bastard who thinks he's above everyone.

Fuck you, Shirosaki. You're not.

How did he even land someone like Ichigo? And why did Ichigo himself oblige?

I must be missing something. There's just no way.

I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut, then pushed my feet forward; I reminded myself to breathe and not let Shirosaki and his tactics get to me.

Slowly but surely—yet not completely, I felt the heat lift from my brain. I looked around; I was outside. I think I was lost, but kept walking anyway.

Dusk covered the earth in front of me; it was slowly deepening, edging closer toward a purple sky. Suddenly, the sidewalk I stomped down was lit. One by one, light posts came alive—making their way down the sidewalk in front of me and all around the quadrant.

I spotted a sort of park: tables and vending machines littering the area. I stopped at one and bought a soda, then slouched at one of the tables. I sulked and sipped; stalling until I was sure Ichigo would be gone.

I didn't want to see any more of their foreplay. It was… indecent. It pissed me off, seeing Ichigo like that. I mean, no more than two or three hours prior I was just learning his name; that face of his pulled upright into a tidy smile, eyes relaxed and normal tint in his cheeks.

Then it turned into something lustful that I wasn't prepared to see. When that happened, I was sent over the edge in fury.

But, I don't really know why THAT was what drew the line for me. You would think it was something Shirosaki said that provoked a storm in me.

But enough of that, it's making me angry again.

I took a deep breath, then crushed my empty can and threw it into the recycling bin—mentally patting myself on the back for making it into the designated slot. In response, some girls I didn't know were present applauded. My ego inflated and a smile sprouted on my face.

I supposed I could head back now, assuming I could find my way there.

As I walked, I saw a few people strolling around meaninglessly. I had yet to see any administration. I checked the time, seven forty. Lingering professors were probably still caged in their classes, doing whatever it is they do.

Actually, never mind. I did see one teacher. Well, at least, I think he was a teacher. His appearance put me off; I guess it was just a bit implausible. Said professor was flirting with what looked like a male student; they were alone, standing under a flickering lamppost. I shuddered when I heard a bit of their conversation. No more than five words and I'd learned way more than I wanted to.

I guess that kid wanted a better grade.

I jammed my hands in my jean pockets and quickened my footing. The sky felt like it was racing me to the dorm; the tail end of the orange sky was just ahead of me. Luckily, I found the dorm on my first try.

Scratch that; I wish I hadn't. I could tell Ichigo was still there. It was obvious.

My jaw dropped to the noises I heard.

Whatever kind of lovemaking they were going at, it was intense—put modestly.

For a split second, I thought hard about barging in and cutting the party short so I could sleep. But at the same time, I wasn't so sure I wanted to sleep in there anymore.

A long, exasperated moan shot through the wall, calling Shiro's name.

Then another moan, still by Ichigo.

A third one.

As they reverberated, not only did they grow more intense, but I found that my feet became more reluctant to want to quit that place.

Another moan; well, more like a scream this time. It had me questioning if that was really Ichigo in there and whether or not he was actually okay.

Images filtered through my mind, putting my eyes in a daze and making my pants feel tighter. I thought about what Ichigo was doing at the moment. What position he was in, how his face looked. I wondered where he liked it and how hard he breathed—all the beads of sweat following gravity and the way his moist skin might slide under my probing hands.

Okay, never mind. I'm getting carried away; this probably isn't a good place to think about all that. In the hall and all.

Technically, I should at least be in the lounge waiting for this to pass, if only I knew where that was. But, I gave into my perversions instead, sliding my back down the wall until I sat on the carpeted floor. Tipping my head back, I blocked out Shiro and focused on Ichigo's vocals, falling asleep to his muffled voice.

I dreamt about him.

Explicitly.

It was good.

* * *

I had no idea what time it was. All I knew was that it was deep into the night.

And there I was, stumbling out of Shiro's room, not minding my volume as the door almost slammed.

My body felt as heavy as an anchor.

Yet, it felt as light as a feather.

Is that possible?

Probably not. But anyway.

Shiro was insatiable.

It was all right for him to have intense sex whenever he felt like it, but I still had a dorm to find and belongings to unpack.

He just didn't take no for an answer.

And now he was sleeping soundly collapsed on his bed, without so much as a goodnight kiss.

Yeah, life was just dandy for him, but I was the one who paid the price. I felt like I'd been hit by a truck all over, and don't even get me started on the ache in my ass…

I startled as a groan filled the empty hallway, and I stopped myself from stumbling over a dishevelled Grimmjow.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked lazily at me as he stood up, and I was ashamed to admit I'd forgotten about him.

The poor guy, had he been sleeping out here in the hall all this time? Had he heard us?-!

The thought set my heart ahead in time, and crimson tickled my cheeks. I hoped like hell he hadn't heard…

"Oh, uh, hi." I mumbled dumbly, for some reason my tongue was tripping over words. I needed to say something, but my mind was drawing a blank. "Sorry, I didn't know you were there…" I apologised, then felt like hitting myself. Why was that the smartest thing I could come up with?

Not clever, Ichigo. Not clever at all.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, before his weary eyes locked onto mine. I could tell he was just waking up; he probably hadn't even registered my first statement. But the way his darkened eyes raked my body made me shiver. I knew he had heard everything.

"Long enough." He grunted, annoyed.

I didn't blame him.

"You didn't, uh, hear anything, um…" I whispered, the thought of the confirmation I hunted for scaring me. "Did you?"

He stared at me a long time, and I slowly melted beneath his heavy gaze.

Of course he'd heard! He knew everything. Why did I bother asking when it was only going to make things awkward? I was such an idiot.

"Nah, not too much." He answered, shoving his fists in his pockets and tearing his head to the side. I felt like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders.

Maybe he hadn't heard everything. Maybe the humiliating intimates' of my sex life with Shiro could be swept under the rug a bit longer.

I sighed, feeling my muscles slowly unwind. Of course, I was over-thinking, as usual. If he had heard, there would definitely be more disgust in his gaze. He wouldn't be able to meet my eyes like he was.

"Okay. Sorry about… everything. There's a bed in there for you." I attempted a strained smile as I moved down the hallway to begin my search for my own room.

He fell into step beside me, and shrugged at my surprised, curious stare. "You look dead on your feet. I can't have you collapsing before you make it somewhere safe." He explained.

"Why would the dorms not be 'safe'?" I asked, incredulous. Was he just being nice? Acting the gentlemen and walking me home? The concept was completely foreign to me.

"Saw some creepy guy lurking about earlier." He shrugged, his eyes scanning the surroundings as we turned a corner. I furrowed my brow, unsure if he was just making excuses or being serious. Yet I played along anyway.

"It was probably just a professor; they can look pretty creepy sometimes." I poked.

"Yeah, because professors always lead kid's into dark alleys." He chuckled dryly.

The conversation died off abruptly. I thought if he really had seen such a thing, he should be contacting some authority. But I was too tired to argue.

I pulled out a map at the next corner, and together we endeavoured to decipher it, trying to decide which direction would lead to room fifteen, from room six.

Eventually, with little to no help from the uselessly complicated floor designs, we agreed that it was probably on the second floor.

The dorms were pretty neat, really. Twenty rooms in all, two floors with a bathroom on each, and a lounge room and kitchen on the ground level.

The entire campus was pretty neat, really. I hadn't seen much of it yet, but it covered a large area; open spaces and an abundance of vegetation filled the sections between buildings. Lots of shade thanks to deep-rooted trees, and pretty gardens made the short walks between the buildings pleasant.

I didn't know how many dorms there were like this one, but since the university was situated in the outskirts of the city, many more students attended than could be housed in the dorms.

"So, you and Shirosaki are, uh… Together." Grimmjow spoke up suddenly, the words falling like acid from his tongue. I blushed at the topic of conversation he'd chosen.

"Yeah." I said, just as awkwardly as he'd asked.

"How long?" Unfortunately, his probing didn't die there.

"Since we were seventeen. But we were together a long time before it became official and everything. It's hard to explain." I sighed.

"And you don't think there's something… suspicious about him?" He flinched at my burning glare. "Like, something suspicious about his actions lately?"

"How would you know anything about his 'actions lately'? You only met him today." I growled. "I don't like people who judge a book by their cover."

"I ain't judging." He held up his hands at my accusing tone. "I just think it's fucked that you've been together so long, and still don't know what he's like behind your back."

The words were like a dagger to the heart. I stumbled comically, before turning on him like a tornado. "Who do you think you are?-! I know Shiro better than anyone. If anything was up, I'd be the first to know. I don't appreciate you waltzing in and trying to break us up!" I fumed. Somehow, the abrupt rise in tension had startled Grimmjow into silence.

He stared down at me with… pity? It only sent me deeper into rage.

"I know Shiro's a bit different, and hard to get along with. But that doesn't give you the right to sabotage us. You only just met him! When you get to know him better he's not that bad. At least give a guy a chance before you decide to make his life miserable. He hasn't done anything to wrong you, so why so quick to trash talk him? I hate people who talk shit. I hate people who judge. And I hate people who try to drag others down for their own gain." I aggressively poked my forefinger into his chest as I made my point, burning with fury.

Grimmjow quickly grew sick of being harassed. A snarl split his lips as he swatted my hand away, pinning it to the wall as he backed me up. "Calm down!" He growled, "I don't have anything against the guy. I didn't even say anything so bad that you should blow up like this."

I narrowed my eyes into a sharp glare, pushing against his larger frame as his ice-cold eyes scalded me. "Look, kid. I'm sorry that you don't know this already but your boyfriends a dick. He's an unfaithful. I don't have to be his best friend for years to know that. As soon as I walked into that room he was all over me like a fuckin' dog in heat!"

I couldn't take anymore. My ears rang. My body hurt. And my heart crackled and blistered under his arctic assault. I didn't want to hear anymore of this bullshit. Because that's all it was and all it ever would be; bullshit.

My unrestrained fist connected with his jaw; the smack echoing through the hallway, bouncing off the walls as he stumbled off me.

His frosted eyes burnt with fury, pearly teeth clenched as he held his jaw, glaring at me from beneath messy sky-blue locks.

I quickly gathered my things and hurried off, not braving another look at his deep, knowing eyes. I could feel them stuck to my back like glue.

Before I could leave his sight, I heard him mutter one last thing. "I only told you 'cause I think you deserve better…" he growled.

I ran faster.

Three stairs at a time before I stormed the hallways of the top floor in a blind fury before I finally found my room.

I was panting as I rapt on the door, fists trembling around my bags.

I'd previously thought Shiro was lucky to have a roommate like Grimmjow. I thought it would be nice to have a kind, handsome roomy.

But now I dearly hoped not.

I couldn't deal with another meddling asshole.

When the door didn't open I assumed there was no one inside, so I pulled out my key and twisted it fiercely around in the lock until it clicked open.

I shoved it ajar with my shoulder, taking in the dull glow of a light in the corner, and the dark figure slumped over it.

The door slammed behind me as I threw my bags on the floor, turning to face the other man I'd be living with from now on.

"Hi. I'm Ichigo." I snapped, very unenthusiastically. I'd had a big day, and I wasn't really in the mood for meet and greet.

Therefore, it didn't really enrage me, more than a slight, insulted irritation when he didn't reply beyond a flicker of large emerald eyes.

He hunched his shoulders more under my glare, as if trying to shield himself from me, turning his wide eyes back to his glowing computer screen.

"Nice to meet you too." I grunted, before collapsing face first on my bed, and immediately surrendering myself to a fitful sleep.

It was rude of this guy to ignore my knocking, and then ignore me in person too, but at the moment I couldn't care less.

At least he wasn't sticking his nose where it didn't belong and fucking shit up.


	3. Chapter III- Initiation

Title- Fair Game.

Summary- COLLAB WITH SLEEP-SILENT! Collage life is never just about the grades. Grimmjow frequently finds something else on his mind, or someone else. But Ichigo's already taken? Pfft- since when has a little competition stopped him? DISCONTINUED.

A/N- **This is the _last_ of what i've collaborated with sleep-silent on. We both had a great time writing it together and sharing ideas, its a pity that it's dwindled off... The possibility that we'll pick it up again is still there but it exists in the distant future. The reason this is discontinued for the moment is that we have no _time_ to write it. Sorry everyone. :( Im trying my best to finish my other stories for you all, and we've spent a great deal of time on this as well, so please enjoy it and tell us what you think, your voices reach us...** and SLEEP-SILENT I WANT YOU TO COME BACK TO ME I MISS YOU.

* * *

Today's the day, the day people are sworn into the house.

Initiation, pledging, inauguration, whatever you want to call it.

Let's face it though, they're all pretty words for hazing. I.e. getting shitfaced and partying till you drop.

Yep, a frat house—fraternity if you will. A member-only Greek system club, once sworn in you are a brother of the household. You have to do shit like community service and depend on one another. It's basically a way of coming together with people who share the same interests as you, and do good deeds for the community. I'm sure we'll make a great team of conscientious youth, picking up rubbish and scrubbing off graffiti in our spare time. What a blast!

Just kidding.

Okay, well not really but, that's what the intentions are. Who came up with the idiotic idea of sticking a bunch of young, rowdy men in a house together, with limited supervision, and expect them not to go fucking wild?

I'm pledging to join a fucking circus, not some damn brotherhood. Just looking at the people around me I can tell nobody plans on doing 'good for the community'.

So let's get everything straight beforehand; a fraternity house is just an excuse for college guys to get drunk and do stupid shit.

As for me…

I'm fucking stoked about it. I mean, who doesn't want to get wasted and pull pranks?

"Alright pansies, shut the hell up now." Some bald guy was trying to project his voice over the already tipsy crowd. I laughed and leaned back, beer in hand. I watched as he got flustered and gave up, plopping on his ass and chugging his beer. Soon enough, he went back to chatting with another man, someone very… ladylike.

Knowing that the chatter wasn't going to die down anytime soon, I got up and fetched another beer. I popped the cap and chugged down a third of the bottle easily; when my gaze lowered back down with the bottle, my eyes found Ichigo's figure bounding down the stairs. Of course, that entailed Shiro as well, following closely behind.

I grunted under my breath and drank as much beer as I could. No way was I going to let Ichigo be the one to fog my mind. There was a party to enjoy, stupid games to be played.

"Hey, it's Ichigo!"

Oh, so he already had other friends? Interesting.

"Shinji, hi." He greeted, staggering away from Shiro in a haste.

It was like he wanted to get away from the clingy albino. I wondered why. It didn't matter though; I'd decided I wasn't going to think about any of that crap tonight.

I did however, wonder why Ichigo was popular among these people; he was already onto a third hello, some macho guy with flaming red hair, a big grin and some pretty abstract tats.

I followed in Kurosaki's wake, tapping the shoulder of the first guy who'd greeted him. Impish honey eyes slanted elegantly, a short, blonde bob framing a thin face and even thinner build.

"Have we met before?" He asked, scanning me from head to toe.

I frowned and ignored him. "Do you know that guy?" I asked, jerking my head towards Ichigo's whereabouts.

"I'm Shinji," he introduced, smiling. "And you are…?"

I rolled my eyes. This guy was irritating me already. "Grimmjow. Look, I just want to know if-"

"What, do you have him in your crosshairs? 'Che, good luck."

His honey eyes had quickly bittered; looking into blasé coffee eyes i thought about what I was going to say next. Although it didn't seem to matter, Shinji had stalked off toward the beer cooler. I followed him anyway.

Just as he grabbed a beer and picked the top off I tapped his shoulder again. He grunted.

"Why don't you try to find someone who isn't taken? There's plenty here." He winked suggestively and I shuddered at the thought.

"I just want to know about his boyfriend."

"Yeah? Why?"

Why indeed. Obviously I wasn't going to spill my guts to some weirdo I just met. However, If I wasn't going to tell him Shiro hit on me, then what 'was' I going to tell him?

Not knowing what to say, I stayed silent. Shinji lifted an eyebrow, took a sip of his beer then burst out laughing. I frowned, equally confused and pissed at the reaction. He drew a few people's attention so I told him to shut the hell up.

Wiping a tear, he finally looked up at me. "He hit on you too, huh?"

I glanced up: people were starting to sit back down. I grew a bit antsy, wiping my palms on my sides as I avoided his knowing gaze, snarling at a head of long white hair across the room.

What was the use hiding it? It wasn't like my pride would receive any significant blow. "Yeah." I sighed.

Some anonymous figure grabbed my shoulder firmly from behind, swinging me around until I was face to face with the redhead, being stared down by his oddly tattooed eyebrows and dark, searching gaze. He flashed a wide grin and dimmed his eyes; crimson sprinkled his face from the liquor—he reeked of it too.

"Welcome to the club." His grin lit his whole face as his cheeks flushed further. Then he carried on an instant later, waltzing toward the settling crowd.

"An interesting group we have this year." Gin Ichimaru intoned. He pretty much called the shots around the house; considering he's been part of the fraternity the longest. He's fucking creepy though; a little intimidating.

"It'll be fun." He chimed. A shudder rippled up my spine; I swear he looked right at me.

"Why are we all in a fucking circle?" Someone exclaimed, Shuuhei Hisagi I think was his name.

Gin lowered his gaze to meet Shuuhei's. Icy blue eyes that were somewhat hidden behind silky silver hair, he was charming, creepy and slick altogether. With the way he talked, his voice slithered into your ears as his eyes froze your gaze and sent a shiver up your spine. I'd experienced it once this evening, and I'm pretty sure Shuuhei is right now.

"I want to play a little game," Gin explained, standing over everyone.

The entirety of the party was assembled in a sloppy circle, all the guys sitting criss-cross and drinking beer. It was kind of a funny image.

There weren't very many people living in this frat house—if you consider the movies' interpretation of it. There were ten in all, and they all looked like a bunch of homos.

I'd somehow ended up wedged between Kurosaki and a guy named Starrk. I think that was his name; I'd heard Gin call him that. Steel-gray eyes, straggly brown hair, dark stubble and a neat little goatee provided him an air of mature masculinity, much different from any other in the room. He didn't appear to know anyone, keeping to himself and sporting a pretty hefty frown. He was probably scaring people off. But who knows, maybe he wanted to? Not sure why he's here if that's the case though.

Starrk leaned back on his palms, a half empty beer adjacent to him. He watched Gin unenthusiastically with pessimistic, droopy grey eyes. I think he just wanted to go back to his room and sleep; and again, I didn't understand why he even joined the party if that was the case.

"The game is called Suck and Blow." Gin explained. Half of the guys laughed and others smiled, looking up to Gin intrigued. I too, looked up at him, curious as to what I would be sucking and blowing.

Gin flicked a red playing card from his pocket, holding it between his forefinger and middle finger.

"It's simple. You just take the card like this…"

He proceeded to suck in his breath against the card, making it stick to his thin lips. As his breath ran short, the card fell. He smiled and resumed holding the card between his dainty fingers.

"Pass the card with your lips. Drop the card and well, you know the rest…" He teased, sparking up giddy conversation amongst the group. "With that said, here." Gin said, sitting down between two of the ten people.

Instead of initiating the game with his own mouth, he simply handed it to the person on his left; I had yet to even notice this person existed, he was so docile and quiet. His eyes were big and gentle, his hair was short and dark, and he himself was fairly short. He stuttered and seldom exchanged eye contact. A fraternity house probably wasn't the place for him; whatever, if nothing else he's good for sober duty.

Quickly, his face reddened, he froze in place with his eyes gawking at the card in hand.

"Come on Hanataro what're you waiting for?" Ikkaku Madarame—the bald guy—demanded. He was sitting to Hanataro's left and being oh so patient.

Timidly and seemingly reluctantly, Hanataro sucked the card against his lips and leaned towards the hot-headed Ikkaku. The kid was obviously freaking out, face flushed and breath faltering as he hollowed his cheeks, clutching his eyes shut as he attempted to pass the card. We all waited for it to fall. Any second now.

Ikkaku sighed and snatched the card from Hanataro's lips with his hand and quickly stuck it to his own lips. His chest was quickly puffing up from the intake of air, he struggled to pass it to his left before someone complained about him cheating.

The game was off to a better start as the next pair leaned in and the card was exchanged. Ikkaku shared a sheathed kiss with the guy he had been talking to: Yumichika I think was what I heard people calling him.

The guy was cute, but I got the impression he'd wanted to be born a girl instead; he certainly wasn't lacking many womanly features. Even charms. He had 'pretty' shiny hair that was cleanly cut along the bottom, barely hanging above his shoulders. I noticed him gently looping strands behind his ear when he was trying to charm other dudes. I'd give him an A for effort.

Yumichika had girly hands and smooth, porcelain skin. Give him tits and he'd be walking into the ladies room without a hitch.

After everybody had a good laugh from small- man syndrome guy and man-woman's almost-kiss the crowd died down a bit and resumed watching as Yumichika attempted to pass the playing card to the burly red-haired guy who'd exchanged a whopping four words with me earlier.

It was another success, people awed sarcastically as Yumichika and the other guy looked into each other's eyes, the card being the only barrier between their lips. Yumichika smiled widely as he sat back, proud of his accomplishment.

"Don't get nervous on me now, Renji." Shinji put a flirtatious smile on his own face as he teased the other man, halting for a second before he leaned in to swipe the card from Renji's lips. He certainly angered the guy with his slow motions, and Renji's face grew redder, and redder with the effort of holding it there. But before the blonde could latch onto the card, it dropped and Shinji gladly kissed the reluctant redhead.

Immediately, Renji was covered in humiliation, his complexion began to merge with his hair colour; he tried to brush it off under the onslaught of cruel laughter, but ended up gagging, coughing, and desperately rubbing the trace of man-lips from his mouth. His efforts only amused his audience more.

The passing continued, Shinji leaning towards Shuuhei this time. It was a bust, the blonde quickly engaged in a kiss with a drunk Shuuhei. I had a feeling Shuuhei wouldn't be so easy to comply if he were sober. He laughed it off and passed it to Shiro.

The card was getting closer to me. Being last I was a bit grossed out, the others had already had their dirty mouths all over it. I was at the shit end of the stick- Starrk right with me.

Anyway, I kept my eyes glued on Shirosaki. I was curious to see if he was going to do anything suspicious. Shuuhei was attractive, and well, he wasn't Ichigo. So I guess anything could happen. His sharp, golden eyes had avoided mine all night, but he looked at me briefly now; a passing glance with a big smirk. My glare grew hotter as his gloating eyes teased me, and his smirk split into a grin.

Despite my hawk eyes being absorbed by Shiro's damn mouth, I noticed a fidgety Ichigo.

It seemed he didn't want to have his 'beloved' kissing another man—understandable, but he acted nervous. Like it was actually going to happen. 'Shiro's a bit different'- pfft, yeah whatever.

Shiro looked as though he flinched, I suppose you can thank Ichigo's tightening grip on his arm for that. Although to Ichigo's relief, he sucked the card against his mouth without dropping it. What a little kid Ichigo is; can't even play a game without getting his panties in a wad.

It wasn't long after that Shiro 'accidentally' dropped the card on his way over to Ichigo's lips.

He smiled hungrily and claimed Ichigo with no hesitation: studded mouth moulding passionately with Ichigo's sweet, pink lips. Ichigo obliged, cheeks and ears heating up.

I looked away before more anger seeped its way into me.

Everybody around me was gawking at the brazen display; Yumichika with his girly hands over his mouth and Shinji smiling from ear to ear. Everybody else was about to boil over, whether from laughter or something else. I however, was pretty positive that I was the only person averting my eyes.

"Yo…" Ichigo mumbled, tapping my shoulder, card ready to be passed to me. He looked at me with a bit of hostility, a lone orange brow rising. In turn, I glared into his dark, frustrated eyes, still finding I was attracted to him in times of anger and bitterness.

Man, what was wrong with me?

I don't even know him, but his whole fucking being charms me. And on top it off, he doesn't even look at me like that: the way he looks at that bastard… That only pissed me off more.

I fought through his gaze and shot a sarcastic smile at him, trying to provoke more anger from him, I suppose. I liked getting a rise out of him. Any rise. Even the rise of heat and fire in his eyes and cheeks.

Then he stuck the card to his lips, sucking in, his chest growing and a whoosh sounding off against the card. I could feel Shiro's burning golden eyes on me; trying to melt me before I could touch his little boy-toy.

I thought about doing what Shinji did, dragging it out so that he would drop the card and kiss me.

Fuck though, I was better than that. I didn't need a cheap trick to get a kiss from Ichigo.

It turned out I needn't go to the trouble anyway.

Ichigo wasn't very good at this game.

* * *

Time slowed down, as it usually does when something dramatic is about to happen.

Grimmjow was leaning in, and so was i.

It was too late to pull back.

My eyes widened as I felt my breath run short a millisecond too early. My lungs were full; Grimmjow read it in my face just as we were about to make contact.

I thought about our lips touching: the humiliation that would follow, Shiro's reaction…

I'd gotten too worked up earlier; forgot to steady my breathing. Or maybe I just sucked at this game. Or didn't 'suck' enough…

Whatever the reason I was about to kiss Grimmjow and time was going really slowly.

My mind was dragging it out. I didn't want to kiss Grimmjow. Did i? it would be so humiliating…

So why was I so excited? Why was my face burning and my heart racing?

The card slipped from my lips, and I closed my eyes. Grimmjow didn't touch my lips. Nothing happened.

I opened them again to find that he somehow had the card in his mouth.

In his mouth, not against it. He'd somehow caught it in his teeth.

How was that possible?-!

His grin stretched wide around the card as his electric eyes flashed at me, before the game moved on.

I didn't pay much attention to the rest, too focused on ignoring Shiro's hand moving up and down my inner thigh.

He got higher and higher, but I wouldn't make a peep of protest or fidget. I wouldn't give him what he wanted. I focused all my attention on the drinks that he brought me instead, downing one after the other in unmeasured succession.

This was the first time I'd drunk all holidays. But that was okay, right? There was cause for celebration; I was starting college! Shiro and i would finally be together again.

Shiro had started college last year; that was how I'd made it into the fraternity. He'd been away all holidays with some of his college buddies. Last night had been the first sex I'd had in ages.

With that I could justify my unacceptable weakness. We had both been deprived, craving, insane with lust. Restraint was impossible, especially considering how I'd restrained myself so well last year… without him, I'd been forced to get a bit creative.

But that was all in the past now; what mattered was that we were together again.

So as I chugged another beer, we found ourselves making out heatedly behind a pot plant, his hands all over my body and mine all over his.

I'd missed him so damned much…

Yet the party called, and his abundance of friends kept breaking our celebration short. He fed me more alcohol as compensation, until I couldn't even walk straight anymore. My brain was so muddled, everything was a blur, and I barely registered any words spoken to me.

"There's a nice selection of fresh meat this year." Gin commented. It was late into the night, probably early morning. We were outside in the cool breeze now, watching Renji and some other guys run around the lawn naked and screaming obscenities.

There'd been games galore; more drinking games than I even knew existed. Gin was like a dictionary of party games, I swear.

But most of the real nasty ones had been dumped on the new guys and the saps. Gin himself hadn't done a single compromising thing; he must have been the only guy who still retained all his clothing. Although I was pretty sure Shiro lost on purpose, as an excuse to strip down to his silky black boxers and show off his tattoo.

The last game had been called 'flip, sip or strip.' We'd played it because it was simple for guys with only two percent of their brainpower left.

"Yeah, the dark haired guy's pretty cute." Shiro commented, nails running over my scalp in a way that made me want to purr.

My head was in his warm lap, and I was completely entranced with his silky snow-white hair being twirled between thin fingers.

Where those my fingers?

I couldn't feel them, if they were. But his hair was so pretty and soft it didn't matter.

"So's Blue; he's got a nice build. What do you think he's packing?" Gin hummed softly.

"Hah! You planning on letting him go down on you? He doesn't seem like the type to play catcher." Shiro chuckled.

"How do you know? Have you tried already?" Gin asked with a smile.

There was no reply from Shiro. I found my thoughts drawn to blue, the colour. Eventually blue morphed into that shark toothed smile, and those deep blue eyes. I felt his hands on my body again, pushing me up against that wall.

It made me a little hot under the collar.

I lifted my head and looked around. "Where's Grimmjow?" I mumbled, not spotting him anywhere in the small gang of shameless drunks.

Renji had bright red pubic hair, and his tattoo's went way below the belt.

I wondered if Grimmjow was blue down below too?

I suddenly had a desire to see him. Had he already gone back to sleep? Had he hooked up with someone?

Pushing to my unsteady feet I began to wander off, before Shiro gripped my hips and pulled me back onto his lap. I might have, kind of, moaned at feeling his length against my thigh.

"Where d'you think yur going?" he whispered huskily into my ear, studded tongue tracing my heated flesh.

"To find Grimmjow." I murmured back, leaning into his embrace. Nails dug into my hips, and I fought back another moan at the exhilarating sting.

"You wanna find Grimmjow?" Gin's smiling face appeared before me. I frowned in confusion and tried to get up again, nodding absently. "Let's play another game." He exclaimed.

The next thing I registered was Shiro carrying me bridal style. The group had gathered again, minus one or two.

"It seems you've had it pretty easy all night, Ichigo." Gin observed.

And well, I didn't know about that, but I was still wearing my pants at least.

"But we have to test you, you understand? Its tradition." He smiled reassuringly as I made some dull protests against Shiro's hold.

"I don't wan't to-" I began to protest verbally, before a length of tape was strapped over my mouth. I squeaked and immediately lifted my hands to remove it, but Shiro prevented me.

"Shhh, Ichi. It's tradition." He kissed my cheek and I felt slightly calmer.

And then Grimmjow was being carried out of the house.

"What the fuck! Put me that fuck down you fuckers!" He was kicking and screaming as Renji and Shinji struggled to carry him over.

I grew alarmed as they all worked to hold him down and tape his near naked body with gray duct tape. They started with his mouth. Then his wrists and feet.

It was fascinating the way his strong body writhed, the light in his eyes as he fought and cursed. I really liked his chest: such broad shoulders and strong arms…

I probably would have protested more had I been sober, but as it was the next few seconds were just a blur.

Tape wound around my body, and the warm flesh against my back both heated and supported me.

Everything was dark, apart from Grimmjow's back against mine.

"You wanted to see Grimmjow, Ichi." Shiro chuckled spitefully, his hands on my cheeks. "So here he is. Have a good night!" He laughed as he kissed me, hands and lips slowly leaving mine as I fought to get closer to them.

The door slammed after Shiro, Gin and the rest had left us in the basement. Duck taped together. Grimmjow and I. Alone in the basement. Tied together.

The thought was very sobering.

"Wh- What the hell?" I muttered, and immediately began struggling.

"Shit! Don't pull at it you idiot!" Grimmjow hissed back. Then he began struggling himself, and I hissed at the tape cutting into my body.

"Stop it! You'll give us a rash!" I barked, and our heads banged together like a gong. We both moaned at the pain that ricocheted.

Then there was silence. We both shifted uncomfortably, as the pregnant silence stretched on.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." Grimmjow muttered. "It was late and we were both tired and stressed."

I didn't say anything, so he continued. "College is a first for me too. It'd be a fucking miracle if I could avoid pissing people off on the first day. Let's just wipe the slate clean, hey? Start anew. We have like, years ahead of us here, in the same house. It'd suck if we weren't on okay terms."

I had to agree. I'd never been one to make enemies or hold a grudge. But what he'd said still bothered me. Shiro would never cheat on me, I was sure of it. "So you take it back?' I muttered reluctantly.

There was silence again. His back stiffened, muscles coiling before he sighed and relented. "Yeah." He grumbled.

"Then it's okay." I nodded, leaning into him tiredly. "We're supposed to be brothers or something now, so let's try to at least get along?"

"Great." I felt his muscles relax further, as he leant back into me to relieve the strain of the tape a little more. "We could start by getting the fuck out of this shit." He suggested, half sarcastically.

And honestly, it was a great suggestion. Absolute genius.

But how the fuck were we supposed to do that!-?


End file.
